La brune, le blanc, le blond et le roux
by Shini Jez
Summary: La brune:agent spécial,très spéciale. Le blanc:gosse,chef de l'élite des agents du FBI et CIA.Le blond:Chef de la mafia,choco-man.Le roux:accro aux jeux vidéos,& un tentinet trop protecteur.Leurs points communs:leur enfance à la Wammy's,et l'envie de venger leur idole:L.Entre alliances foireuses,shinigamis,death note et enquête,l'amour n'a rien à faire là.Mais et si?. MelloXOC: Jez
1. Chapter 1

**/ ! \\**_** Présence d'un OC (Other Character). Peut-être que ce serait mieux si je faisais sa présentation alors, voilà :**_

_**Nom réel : Jessica Jeevas.**_

_**Pseudonyme : Shini Jez.**_

_**Age : 18 ans.**_

_**Famille : Mail Jeevas {Matt} : frère [de deux ans son ainé.]**_

_**Profession : Agent spécial : travaille pour le gouvernement français.**_

_**Enfance : élevée dans divers orphelinats, avant d'arriver avec Matt à la Wammy's house.**_

_**Les autres personnages importants :**_

_**Mihael Keehl **_**{Mello || 19 ans || mafieux || choco-man}**

_**Mail Jeevas **_**{Matt || 20 ans || ? || l'accro aux jeux}**

_**Nate River **_**{Near || 18 ans || chef du SPK || le gosse}**

**~x~**

_**A :**__ Agent spécial J._

_**De :**__ Quartier général. [WK2]_

_La cible immatriculée 1206M a été interceptée. Nous vous remercions d'avoir mené à bien cette mission. Aussi, nous vous demandons, si vous l'acceptez, de vous rendre au Q.G 60G, afin d'y prendre le récapitulatif de votre prochaine mission. Celle-ci sera de la plus haute importance, et bien plus dangereuse que les dernières. Le nom de code de cette mission sera 'E-K'. Vous pourrez collaborer, si besoin est, avec l'unité d'élite surnommée SPK, créée par les Etats-Unis. A sa tête, se trouve N, aussi appelé N. Vous trouverez plus d'informations sur la mission, une fois que vous vous serez rendu dans le quartier général cité précédemment. Lorsque vous serez là-bas, dirigez-vous vers le guichet d'accueil. Un agent vous y attendra. Il vous laissera passer, et vous donnera une carte. Rendez-vous dans la pièce 15b. Là-bas, vous trouverez l'ordre de mission dans une boîte. _

_Bonne chance._

Une pensée s'imposa dans l'esprit de la femme : C'était tout simplement de l'esclavagisme. A peine rentrée de Russie, où elle avait dut, à l'aide d'une équipe spéciale, intercepter un convoi de drogue en provenance d'un pays voisin, puis, se faire passer pour une des livreuses, et chef d'une mafia Japonaise. Heureusement pour elle, une fois les cibles arrêtées, aucune autre complication n'était survenue, et elle avait ainsi put garder sa couverture intacte, pour pouvoir l'utiliser si besoin est. Et la voilà de nouveaux affublée d'une mission, remise à l'aéroport de Paris, alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit jour de repos. Soupirant, exaspérée, elle plia la feuille de papier, qu'elle rangea dans une poche intérieur de sa veste de cuir marron. Elle se dirigea vers le guichet, afin d'y prendre un billet d'avion, en direction du Japon. Le prix exorbitant du vol, et les quatre heures d'attentes n'arrangèrent rien à l'humeur, désormais meurtrière de la fille. Sac sur l'épaule, valise à la main, 'l'agent spécial J', partit enregistrer le plus gros des deux bagages, puis elle se dirigea vers l'un des bars, où elle s'assit, commanda un café noir, et un sandwich, afin de calmer son estomac grondant, et d'être capable de garder les yeux ouverts. Après deux nuits blanches, il était toujours dur de rester éveillé. Et elle n'avait pas pu dormir dans l'avion à cause des deux gosses braillards à côté d'elle. Se levant, elle espéra que le vol vers l'archipel lui permettrait de se reposer un peu, avant de récupérer son ordre de mission, et de se renseigner sur la position de 'N'. Near… la jeune femme secoua la tête. Quelles seraient les chances que ça soit lui ? Environ 98% analysa-t-elle. Déjà, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde utilisant ce surnom. De plus, l'agent à la tête du SPK ne pouvait être doté que d'une intelligence vive, par conséquent, son ami correspondait à la description. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Elle était certes contente de le revoir, si néanmoins elle ne se trompait pas sur son identité, mais l'idée que sa mission et celle de N ai des points communs la déstabilisaient. La France avait-elle, elle aussi, décidée d'envoyer des agents pour enquêter sur l'affaire Kira ? Ce qui signifierait que le nom de l'opération à savoir 'E-K' voudrait dire 'Extermination de Kira', ou quelque chose qui aurait un sens proche. Elle se massa ses tempes noueuses, sentant la migraine arriver. L'espionne avala deux aspirines, qui passèrent avec le café. Après avoir payé une addition salée, malgré la simplicité de sa commande, elle pénétra dans la franchise de la FNAC, présente à quelques mètres du café, et feuilleta quelques ouvrages, principalement de la science-fiction, peuplée de vampires, et d'autres créatures, avant d'échouer sur l'étagère de mangas. Attrapant le dernier tome de Bleach qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lire, elle se rendit dans le rayon des livres anglais, attrapa deux ouvrages, et partit payer. Puis, elle s'assit un peu plus loin, livres dans son sac, profitant de l'accès internet, en grignotant des macarons, acheté dans la boutique Ladurée un peu plus loin. Désespérée par le nombre de personnes qui l'empêchaient clairement de chercher des informations sur Near, étant donné que ce genre de recherches n'étaient pas accessible à beaucoup de personnes, elle se rabattit sur un vulgaire jeu d'échec contre l'ordinateur. Une dizaine de coups plus tard, elle gagna sa cinquante et unième partie en mode difficile. Elle n'en avait pas perdu une. Après quatre heures que la jeune femme qualifia comme un calvaire, l'embarquement eut lieu. Peu après, elle dormait à point fermé.

**~x~**

Jez sortit du gratte-ciel et mit des lunettes de soleil, avant de disparaitre au milieu de la foule de Tokyo. La mégapole était sans aucuns doutes le meilleur endroit pour un criminel de se cacher. Le nombre d'habitants décourageraient n'importe quel policier devant étudier les casiers de toutes personnes ayant commis ne serait-ce qu'un acte mineur, alors ne parlons même pas de ceux qui, pour une raison ou une autre, devait étudier chaque personne présente dans la ville. Arrivée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, l'agent spécial se laissa tomber sur le lit, et s'allongea, en sortant les dizaines de pages constituant le dossier de sa mission. Après les avoir épluchées, sans omettre un seul petit détail, une seule note, elle s'accorda un soupir. Cette mission serait peut-être sa dernière, Kira la tuerait peut-être, et elle le savait parfaitement. Mais c'était aussi la mission la plus importante, et la plus dangereuse qu'on ne lui avait jamais confié, car malgré son rang, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, on ne la prenait pas vraiment au sérieux. Evidemment, pointer un pistolet sur la tempe de quelqu'un ou l'immobilier avec une seule main avait tendance à prouver qu'elle était plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le prétendait. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Devait-elle aller, à minuit passé, rendre visite à N, en espérant que les pistes de sa présence à Tokyo ne soient pas fausses ? Oui. Non. Elle soupira finalement et partit sous la douche, afin de se détendre. Après ça, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, remettant à demain sa visite peut-être pas si surprise que ça.

Réveillée en sursaut par un cauchemar oppressant, la jeune femme se roula en boule, haletante. Les yeux dans le vide, les pensées embrouillées, engourdie, mais les sens en alerte, elle tenta de se calmer. Reprenant une respiration calme, et un visage impassible, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable qui vibrait. Elle l'attrapa, et posa le combiné contre son oreille. Elle savait que l'appel était important, c'était son portable professionnel, une ligne sécurisée, à laquelle un nombre infime de personne avait accès.

-Agent spécial J ?

La voix était retouchée. C'était une évidence. Le timbre était étrangement aigu, alors que derrière, les paroles sonnaient d'une intonation forte et caverneuse.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis N.

-Near ? Je peux vous aider ?

Elle s'assit en tailleur, attentive au moindre son qu'elle puisse percevoir. Le léger bruit de dès qu'on empile augmentèrent ses soupesons concernant l'identité du détective à 99,99%. En considérant qu'elle réservait toujours 0,01% en tant que marge d'erreur possible.

-Oui. J'ai étudié votre dossier, et on m'a mis au courant qu'on vous a attribué l'enquête de Kira.

-C'est exact.

-Par conséquent, j'aimerais que vous rejoigniez l'équipe du SPK. Bien que nous sommes nombreux, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

-Je suis surprise que vous me le proposiez aussi tôt. Bien que j'accepte la proposition, permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est des plus étranges.

-Je m'en doute, Jez. Seulement, j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi.

-Comme toujours Near.

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de la jeune adulte. La marge d'erreur n'avait plus sa place, elle parlait bien à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Quelqu'un en qui elle avait toute confiance, et que jamais elle ne trahirait. Même dans le pire des scénarios. L'amitié qui unissait les orphelins de la Wammy's house n'avaient été que renforcée, depuis le jour funeste où ils avaient appris la mort de celui qu'ils avaient toujours tous considéré comme un grand-frère, un protecteur et un idole. La seule personne que ces jeunes génies, n'avaient jamais respectée, la seule qui était capable de les rassurer en une phrase. L, le seul et unique modèle pour ces jeunes au passé douloureux.

-Je suis au Japon, où est le SPK, en ce moment.

-Aux Etats-Unis.

-C'est pas vrai…

Une longue plainte s'échappa des fines lèvres de la fille, alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup trop pris l'avion ces derniers jours.

-Tant pis. Prends des billets pour le vol ES859, le vol part dans trois heures, il t'emmènera directement à Manhattan. Le vol devrait durer environ cinq heures. Une fois arrivée, un taxi immatriculé CO59D44 NY attendra devant la sortie Est n°3. Prends-le, on te cachera les yeux, mais on te conduira au quartier général. Ça te va ?

-Je ne suis pas chaude pour le bandeau, et encore moins, pour les cinq heures d'avions, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser, n'est-ce-pas.

-Compte tenu du fait que tu es désormais un agent du SPK, il serait stupide de me désobéir.

-Et je ne suis absolument pas chaude pour être sous tes ordres. Je ne suis pas agent du SPK, mais c'est une alliance, probablement temporelle. Cela te convient-il ?

-Je n'omettrais aucunes objections.

-Parfait. A tout à l'heure. Je suppose qu'on verra plus tard pour qu'on ait un moyen de se contacter.

-Exactement. A plus tard.

Elle soupira. Tout meilleur ami qu'il soit, Jez n'avait nullement envie d'être sous son commandement. En plus, elle préférait être libre de ses actions. L'idée d'être surveillée l'horripilait. Elle passa une main sur son visage, et partit se laver. L'estomac grondant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et s'horrifia en voyant les aiguilles pointant toutes deux sur le onze. L'avion partait donc vers 13 heures 30. Elle avait donc une heure et demi pour se préparer, aller manger, et faire un peu de shopping, car elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter la ville la plus active du monde sans avoir acheté quelque chose, si ?

**~x~**

L'albinos attrapa une pièce et la plaça sur le puzzle. Encore deux morceaux, et celui-ci sera fini. Entièrement blanc, à l'exception d'un 'L' calligraphié en gris dans le coin supérieur gauche, le puzzle paraissait d'une facilité enfantine. Mais ne dit-on pas que les apparences sont trompeuses ? En effet, la moindre erreur de placement, et le puzzle devenait une énigme impossible à résoudre. C'était l'une des deux raisons faisant que c'était le jouet préféré de Near. La seconde raison étant qu'il le tenait de L. Le détective lui avait donné, alors qu'il était un orphelin, perdu dans la Wammy's. Un génie précoce, dans la grande bâtisse. Ses doigts fins attrapèrent la dernière pièce, et le puzzle fut fini. L'adolescent prit la peine de l'admirer quelques secondes, puis le détruisit, et se remit à assembler les pièces. Néanmoins, ses pensées n'étaient pas portées sur le jeu, mais sur l'énigme la plus compliquée qu'il n'avait jamais eue résoudre. Le jeune garçon avait déjà des doutes. Mais entre le second L, Kira, ses soupçons, l'enlèvement de la cadette Yagami, la death note et surtout, oui, surtout, l'apparition de Mello. Pourtant N avait espéré. Oui, il avait espéré, pendant quatre longues années, que le blond accro au chocolat ne se mêle pas de ça. Ou au moins, qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries qui lui compliqueraient la vie, ou en l'occurrence, les esquisses d'un plan ingénieux pour trouver Kira. Or, tout cela était partit en fumé lorsque Yagami Sayu avait été enlevé. Ça ne remontait certes, qu'à quelques heures, mais le génie ne doutait pas de l'implication de son rival dans l'affaire. Ça aurait été bien trop beau si Mello était resté gentiment sur le côté, attendant patiemment la capture du meurtrier de leur 'grand-frère'. Oui, ça aurait été bien trop beau. C'était en partit pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Jez de rejoindre son équipe. C'était un coup de tête, et de surcroit, c'était un acte stupide, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais avoir l'épaule de sa meilleure amie sur laquelle s'appuyer lui serait favorable, car sous son air impassible, l'albinos n'en pouvait plus. Il lui avait aussi accordé son entière confiance pour la capture de Kira pour plusieurs raisons : elle était d'une diplomatie, et d'un calme remarquable. Toujours maîtresse de ses émotions, elle était d'une incroyable vivacité d'esprit, qui lui avait valu la troisième place du podium pour la succession de L. De plus, il était toujours pratique d'avoir des femmes dans une équipe, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi belles que dangereuses, et Hall Ridner et Shini Jez correspondaient parfaitement aux deux critères. Néanmoins, une troisième chose l'avait poussé à la prendre comme alliée : sa relation avec Mello. Une complicité les liait, bien que les deux se haïssent : le passe-temps de l'un étant d'enrager la seconde, alors que celle-ci tentait vainement de garder son calme et le semblant de dignité qui lui restait devant le blond. Car il était sans aucuns doutes la seule personne capable de déstabiliser et d'énerver la femme. C'était indescriptible, une sorte de 'aime moi je te haïrais, haïs moi et je t'aimerais'. Au sens amical, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, il espérait que cela pourrait jouer en sa faveur, et que Jez pourrait calmer les ardeurs du choco-man. Evidemment, l'albinos savait pertinemment que le jeune chef de la mafia lui donnerait du fil à retordre, mais au moins, l'espionne l'occuperait peut-être assez longtemps pour que Near n'ai pas à s'occuper des actes impulsifs de Mello.

La porte blanche du Q .G du SPK s'ouvrit sur un homme et une femme. L'agent Lester et l'agent J'. Celle-ci sonda la pièce d'un regard, celui-ci se posa rapidement sur le jeune garçon accroupit devant des petites voitures, de police, des motos et des camions noirs, ainsi que des lego's, customisés par ses soins, dont certains étaient décoré d'une inscription.

-Near.

Elle ponctua le nom par un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Mais aussi professionnel que la jeune femme était, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle qui lui était familier. Combien de fois avait-elle glissé sur un jouet de Near ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle aidé à ranger ce qu'elle qualifiait de 'pagaille enfantine et monumentale' ? Bien trop de fois pour que le tableau ne lui rappelle pas tous ses bons souvenirs à la Wammy's. Dont une bonne partit avec L. L… son cœur se sera. Néanmoins, l'esquisse de sourire renvoyé par son meilleur ami lui effaça. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais ça ferait un peu tache au milieu d'agents de la CIA et du FBI.

-L… collabore avec la police Japonaise, annonça l'albinos.

-L est mort.

La voix de Jez était tranchante, et elle martelait ses mots. Tous comprirent que ce n'était pas un sujet à vraiment aborder, mais Near ne s'en satisfaisait pas.

-Tu dois bien te douter que 'L' n'est pas notre L.

-Ouais, notre L aurait bouclé l'affaire. En fait, je pense qu'il est mort par-ce-qu'il savait qui était Kira.

-C'est probable. Bref, le 'hic' est que le directeur de la police japonaise a été enlevé. Et il est mort. Du coup, les kidnappeurs ont pris un nouvel otage, la fille du vice-directeur. Elle se nomme Yagami Sayu.

-La mort du dirlo, c'est un coup de Kira, hein ?

-Je le pense aussi.

-Ils ont demandé une rançon ?

-… pas vraiment, mais les kidnappeurs veulent en effet quelque chose.

-Et ce quelque chose est ?

-Une death note.

-Death note? Je peux me permettre de le traduire par 'cahier de la mort'?

-Au sens propre du terme.

- Explique-toi.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit l'existence des shinigamis, de la death note, et d'un sacré paquet de chose qui, séparément sont difficiles à avaler, mais qui, ensembles, donnent un sacré mal de crâne. Après avoir avalé trois cachets d'aspirine, elle récapitula :

-Donc, en gros, tu es entrain de me dire que les Dieux de la mort existent, que Kira tue à l'aide d'un cahier, et qu'il suffit d'avoir le nom et le visage de quelqu'un pour le tuer. Et que de surcroit, le cahier en question a des règles strictes. Mais surtout, que les kidnappeurs sont au courant de l'existence de ce cahier, et qu'ils le veulent.

-Exactement.

-'Exactement' ? T'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose d'autre. Je te signale que c'est quand même gros à avaler, tu crois pas ?

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Jez. Je tiens à ce que notre collaboration reste secrète.

-Je comprends, mais encore ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Mais encore ?

-Le kidnappeur, tu as une idée…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur, un de ses tics, mais peu après, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle se retourna vers le jeune génie.

-Non, il n'est quand même pas assez stupide pour faire ça, quand même… souffla-t-elle.

-Il est le chef d'un groupe de la mafia.

-Mello… quel abrutit fini ce type ! Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Tu viens de finir une mission, où ta couverture est celle d'une chef de la mafia.

-Oh, non. Je refuse. Mello va me griller en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour que je me retrouve avec une balle dans la cervelle.

**~x~**

'_Mais qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ?'_ C'était bien la millième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure que la jeune femme se posait la question. Etrangement, elle était persuadée que la réponse qu'elle avait donnée à Near était un non catégorique. Pourtant, elle était bien cachée dans une soute à bagage. Oui, _une soute à bagage_. Cherchez l'erreur, n'est-ce-pas ? Le plan était simple, dès que l'avion serait arrêté, elle se demerderait pour en sortir, en priant tous les Dieux qu'elle connaisse qu'on ne la repère pas. Et, bien qu'elle soit espionne, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle allait se faire chopper. Mais bizarrement, Near était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas tuée. Et si Near le disait, ça devait être vrai, hein ? Maigre consolation. N'empêche, elle regrettait déjà de ne pas pouvoir, selon toute probabilité, la tête que Mello tirerait en la reconnaissant, si du moins il la reconnaissait. C'était vrai que quatre longues années étaient passées, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat, et que la gosse de là-bas s'était changée en une femme majeure, et dangereuse. M'enfin.

Lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta, sa tête se heurta douloureusement contre l'une des parois. Une fois que la porte eut coulissée, elle attendit cinq secondes, et jaillit de la soute. Et se ramassa en beauté, accessoirement. Et bien oui, elle était humaine, et généralement, il n'est pas aisé de sortir d'une soute. Elle courut, et sauta lorsque la porte se referma, elle fit un roulé-boulé sur le sol, mais cette fois-ci, préparée, elle se releva en une seconde, et fondit sur l'agent de police. S'en suivit d'une lutte au sol, alors qu'elle remarqua une oreillette dans l'oreille de l'homme, elle attrapa, l'enfonça dans la sienne, et attrapa la mallette de Yagami. Une voix raisonna dans le petit appareil. Elle ne sut ce qu'il disait, et ne voulut pas le savoir, car les injures dans la langue étrangère lui parurent, peu engageantes. Après avoir vidé la mallette, alors que Soichiro essayait de la reprendre, elle en conclut que la death note n'y était pas. Elle s'arrêta et se planta devant lui. Tout avait été soigneusement calculé par N, vêtue d'une veste de cuir noir, d'un bustier de la même couleur et d'un slim déchiré, et avec ses grosses boots noires, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux cernées de noir, et le chewing-gum sur lequel elle s'acharnait, elle avait tout l'air d'un voyou.

-Ecoutez, il serait con d'avoir à vous buter de suite, alors soyez un gentil p'tit vieux et donnez-moi la death note.

Elle compléta ses dires en lui pointant un pistolet sur le front.

-Bordel de merde, retire ce pistolet de la tête de ma cible. Ordonna froidement une voix dans son oreillette.

-Et bien, Mel', tu as déjà oublié tes bonnes manières ?

Elle prit des mains de l'homme le cahier, alors que l'ouverture d'un bunker sous-terrain apparut à côté d'elle.

-Rentres-y. commanda la voix de Mello.

-Je vais faire la transaction : la death note contre la fille. Seulement, je veux entrer dans le QG et te voir.

-Entre dans le bunker, point.

Yagami la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds : qui était cette fille aux allures de voyous qui venaient de lui voler le cahier pour sauver sa fille ? Et qu'elles étaient ses motivations pour agir aussi étrangement.

-Vous, vous bougez pas. J'vous envoie votre gosse, et on devrait plus avoir à se recroiser. Allez mener votre vie pépère, et faite gaffe à vos enfants.

Sa voix dégoulinait d'amertume et de moquerie, alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la terre, autrement appelé le bunker sous-terrain. A peine quelques mètres plus long, se trouvaient des portes tournantes, une fille était enfermée entre deux d'entre elles, alors qu'un homme tenant un pistolet et étant masqué se tenait derrière.

-C'est moi qui vient faire l'échange. A la différence qu'après qu'elle soit partit… je veux voir votre patron. Je lui emmène le carnet en personne.

-Qui êtes-vous !

-Appelez-moi… J'.

Un sourire espiègle prit place sur son visage. Son but était de cacher sa peur. Elle avait dans ses mains le cahier qui pouvait tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quand. De plus, elle devait utiliser le nom qu'elle avait toujours eut, dans sa vie réelle. Autant dire que la protection était mince. Mais Mello l'aurait grillé. Et s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu… et bien elle lui aurait facilité la tâche en disant directement le prénom qu'on lui avait attribué à la Wammy's. Non, s'il ne la reconnaissait qu'à l'aide de son nom, elle se tirait une balle, au sens littéral. Par ce que se griller et mettre sa vie en danger toute seule, c'est… ça craint quoi. Après avoir testé le carnet, elle entra entre deux battants, et la porte coulissa, la fille put passer, et elle, et bien, elle se trouva bloquée entre deux.

-Pars. Ordonna-t-elle à la brune. Ton père est dehors. Dépêche.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, elle se rua vers la sortie, où furent entendus des cris de joies. Les battants coulissèrent à nouveau et l'espionne reconvertit en chef de la mafia Japonaise se retrouva avec le canon d'un flingue sur la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut les yeux bandés. L'arme étant passé de sa tête à son dos, elle dut suivre l'homme sa protester, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, lorsque le chiffon lui fut enlevé des yeux, elle se trouvait devant un canapé. Un jeune homme était nonchalamment assit devant elle, et croquait une tablette de chocolat. Ses yeux d'un bleu vert la fixèrent, et un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il n'avait pas changé, les mêmes cheveux assez longs, et d'un blond soyeux, et son style d'habits, une sorte de mélange gothique et punk.

-Te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être capable de foutre ta vie en l'air en trempant dans des affaires louches. Railla-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. D'un rire sadique, et d'un amusement malsain.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule et j'le brûle.

Elle accentua ses paroles en sortant un briquet, et en en allumant la flamme, la plaçant près du cahier. Il s'arrêta de ricaner, mais le rictus qui était resté sur son visage montrait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Et Jez détestait ça. Non, elle le détestait, point.

-Bien, vu que tu es apparemment décidé à me gonfler, je suppose que je peux y aller. Avec le carnet, évidemment.

-Y'a un échange, on a libéré la fille, le carnet est à nous. Je me suis renseigné. Alors, comme ça tu serais devenue mafieuse 'J'.

-Ouais. Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

-Maintenant donne la death note.

-Je sais pas, je n'en ai pas très envie. Minauda la jeune femme.

Elle ricana, et se retourna. Et pâlit, mais dans le genre, devenu fantomatique.

-C'est… c'est quoi _ça_ !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais tous l'avaient entendu.

-Tu parles seule, Jez ? Ricana le blond.

Elle ne répondit pas, observant avec une horreur mêlée d'intérêt la créature devant elle.

**- Si tu veux qu'ils me voient, demande-leur de toucher le carnet.**

-T'es quoi au juste ?

**-Un shinigami.**

-Shini… gami ? Dieu de la mort ? Mello, touche.

Elle lui lança le carnet que le garçon réceptionna d'une main, la seconde tenant encore sa légendaire tablette de cacao sucré.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Ralla-t-il.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il voulut fusiller sa rivale du regard, et bien… ses yeux furent accrochés par la chose derrière elle. Oui, une chose. Un monstre qui faisait bien trois têtes de plus qu'elle, donc deux de plus que lui. Qui ressemblait à une momie vivante. Et qui, et bien… qui n'était clairement pas humain.

-Les autres, touchez le cahier.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Les réactions variaient à partir de ce moment-là. Certains poussèrent des cris d'horreur, d'autre tombèrent par terre et se reculèrent, horrifiés, et un homme tomba dans les pommes. Mello et Jez étaient figés, mais chacun le contemplait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Shinigami tu as dit, hein ?

Le sourire que fit Mello réussi à filer la chair de poule à la jeune femme et au dieu de la mort présent.

**-Kowaï… souffla d'ailleurs celui-ci. Ce n'est qu'un humain, pourtant… pourtant j'ai peur. **

Aussi courageuse soit-elle, Jez eut la furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Permettez-moi de rappeler que la jeune fille avait un Dieu de la mort à côté d'elle, et que son ami rival tenait un cahier permettant de tuer, et avait un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir un psychopathe en fuite. Précisons aussi qu'elle était sous terre, entourée de la mafia de Los-Angeles. Enfin bref, la jeune femme était dépassée, et l'idée de se faire une crise de nerfs était de plus en plus tentante pour elle. Mais elle se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

Une fois que Mello eut terminé la lecture des règles du cahier, il sourit. Mais cette expression fut vite remplacée par l'exaspération, à cause des cheveux de jais de Jez, penchée derrière lui afin de pouvoir lire les règles, elle aussi.

-Shinigami, qui est l'actuel possesseur de cette death note ?

**-Cette fille, là.**

D'un signe du menton, il désigna Jez. Celle-ci, surprise se recula.

-Bien, Jez tu vas faire le marché des yeux.

-Mello ? Va te faire voir. Demande, à… au binoclard là-bas !

**-Je ne peux faire le marché qu'avec le propriétaire de la death note.**

-En l'occurrence moi. Mais comme il est hors de question que je le fasse…

**-Donne la possession de la death note à quelqu'un. Proposa le shinigami.**

-Mello, je t'abandonne la death note. Fais le marché des yeux. Sourit méchamment la femme.

-Jack, la death note est à toi, fais le marché.

Les sourires de deux rivalisaient, alors qu'ils se lançaient des éclairs. L'arme de demain n'est pas la death note, un regard de la part d'un des deux suffirait à vous tuer.

-Qu-quoi ? Balbutia le concerné, pour qui l'idée de sacrifier la moitié de son espérance de vie n'était pas si tentante.

-Fais-le.

Mello n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais c'était sans appel. A moins bien sûr que l'homme veuille mourir immédiatement. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'était pas le cas.

-Je... je vois ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme le regarda, et resta interdite devant la couleur rouge de ses pupilles. Apercevant un casque dans un coin de la pièce, elle calcula mentalement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'attraper. Peu de temps, et sa priorité était qu'il n'énonce pas son nom à voix haute.

-Jack, tu vas me dire le nom et l'espérance de vie de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, sauf celle de Mello et la mienne.

-Il dit un mot sur moi et je le tue. La death note n'est pas la seule arme qui permette de tuer, vous savez ? Trancha mielleusement la jeune femme.

Le 'boss' plissa les yeux en l'observant. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais Mello était le grand chef, et si c'était une proche de Mello, il valait mieux ne pas lui faire de mal, après tout, le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans l'abattrait froidement s'il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Ou disait, d'ailleurs. Alors à la place, se retenant de tirer une balle dans le cœur de cette petite prétentieuse, il hocha la tête. Jack se mit donc à réciter tous les noms qu'il voyait, accompagné du jour qu'il restait à vivre à chacun d'eux, sauf en cas de l'intervention d'une death note. Certains, effrayés du faible nombre eurent une plainte désespérée, que Mello jugea pitoyable. Le garçon croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat noire, et un carré se détacha avec un 'crac' habituel pour tous, mais que beaucoup présents dans cette pièce redoutaient. L'interrogatoire commença alors : le blond interrogea le shinigami pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, ou presque sur le cahier.  
Dans un coin, Jez observait, et enregistrait mentalement tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile : les informations du monstre, le fonctionnement des yeux, le nom de chaque gangster, bien qu'elle abandonna ça, à cause d'une migraine prouvant que son cerveau était plein. Elle devrait contacter Near au plus vite. Comment, ça restait une bonne question. Elle avait enlevé tous ses émetteurs, micros et caméras, et elle savait que si elle passait le moindre appel, Mello lui mettrait la main dessus. Et pour avoir vu ses colères étant enfants, elle n'avait pas envie de les tester, maintenant alors qu'il était devenu bien plus fort. Elle savait que le jeune adulte avait toujours le même caractère impulsif, mais surtout un caractère de chien de l'enfant qu'elle avait connue. Elle ne put empêcher certains souvenirs qui d'affluer. Le flash-back commença alors.

**~x~**

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D**_

_**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît, pour me donner votre avis, et des conseils ! ^^**_

_**-Jez-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! ~~ c'est partit pour le second chapitre, enjoy ! **

**Chapitre deux : **

La plus grande partie de l'enfance du rouquin et de la brune s'était déroulée dans la rue. Ayant un passé, commun ils avaient affrontés la dureté et le malheur ensembles. Deux orphelins, trop intelligents pour leur âge, mais traité comme de vulgaires ordures dans l'orphelinat où ils vécurent. Deux enfants, trop seuls, et trop conscients de la dureté du monde. Deux enfants se serrant les coudes contre cette cruauté. Deux enfants, s'entre-aidant, tout simplement. Deux enfants, frère et sœur. Matt et Jez. Lorsque l'un était transféré, l'autre s'arrangeait pour l'être aussi. Jusque au jour où ils entrèrent dans un énième orphelinat, puant toujours autant la pauvreté, la douleur et l'idiotie des adultes qui les traitaient comme des esclaves. Les deux enfants, vêtus de loques, avaient été présentés en plein milieu du réfectoire. Leurs habits, miteux, déclenchèrent les rires des enfants. Mais aucun des deux ne releva, leur fierté en prenant un coup, ils étaient conscient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'enfoncer d'avantage. Les jours défilèrent, dans une monotonie ennuyante. Assise sur son lit, dont les draps sals et déchirés n'avaient pas dut être changée depuis le siècle dernier, Jez lisait. L'énorme roman, qu'elle trouvât dépourvu d'intérêt, mais qui néanmoins lui permettait de trouver le temps moins long, sur les genoux. Quelques coups à la porte lui firent lever les yeux, et marmonner un vague 'entrez'. Une nonne, faisant partit de l'orphelinat religieux ne se fit pas prier, et apparut dans l'encadrement. La vieille femme, sèche et osseuse, dégageait une sensation de malaise. Dès le premier regard, la petite fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de la haïr. Chose justifiée, avait elle apprit, en trois mois de présence ici. Désagréable et autoritaire, elle était l'exemple vivant des méchantes marâtres des contes de fées.

-Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle. Tous les enfants sont attendus au réfectoire.

Lui jetant un dernier regard, plein de mépris, elle tourna les talons. Un long soupir, mêlé à un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la petite fille de 8 ans, qui, après avoir placé son marque-page, referma le livre et le rangea sous son oreiller. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et courus jusqu'à la salle, n'ayant nullement envie de se faire réprimander –que cette vieille poule de bonne sœur lui ai coincé deux fois les doigts dans une porte avait porté ses fruits : elle ne faisait plus la rebelle. Arrivant, elle alla se placer à l'une des trois gigantesques tables, à la droite de son frère ainé. Un vieil homme monta sur l'estrade. Au contraire de toutes les nonnes de l'établissement, il dégageait une aura de sérénité, de sagesse et de gentillesse, qui étonna les deux enfants.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Watari.

La voix grave mais douce de l'homme amena Jez à une conclusion : il n'était pas nette. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Rien que son apparence, et sa gentillesse étaient louches. Ce fut la conclusion de la petite fille. Elle, qui n'avait connu que mépris, haine et violence de la part des adultes, refusait d'espérer en rencontrer un différent.

-Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison très simple, je souhaiterais évaluer les compétences de chaque personne présente.

Tous se regardèrent, étonnés.

-Pour cela, je vous proposerais un questionnaire. Une récompense attendra ceux ayant eu les meilleurs scores.

Okay, il avait atteint le summum de la bizarrerie. Remarqua Jez. Trois femmes distribuèrent les feuilles, et placèrent des cahiers, pour éviter les regards 'involontaires' sur la feuille d'un de ses voisins.

Le crayon volait sur la feuille des deux orphelins Jeevas. L'un et l'autre, étonnés par la simplicité enfantine des questions ils eurent tôt fait de finir le recto. En revanche, le verso s'annonçait plus dur. Ne contenant que des questions de niveau 'supérieur', il se révélait être un véritable casse-tête de solutions, équations, devinettes, tableaux en tous genres. Attachant ses cheveux et se mordillant la lèvre, la cadette écrivait, gommait, posait des opérations sur une feuille de brouillon, réfléchissait. Peu intéressée par les mathématiques, les questions demandées lui posèrent un gros souci. Mais lorsqu'elle les eut finis, et qu'elle se mit à lire les énigmes présentes, son regard, habituellement froid et dénué d'expressions s'illumina. Elle adorait ça. Confiante, et abordant un discret sourire en coin, elle lut les énoncés. Ai-je besoin de préciser que la difficulté était sans égales ? Mais Jez et Matt exultaient. Les deux enfants adoraient les challenges. Et là, ils étaient servis. Deux heures plus tard, les copies furent ramassées, très vites remplacées par un potage froid et infect. Aucun enfant n'eut envie de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Lorsque vint l'heure du couvre-feu, tous allèrent se coucher, laissant Watari, seul dans un bureau, à observer les copies.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, tous allèrent à la cantine, prendre le petit déjeuner, et écouter le 'discours exceptionnel' qu'allait tenir la directrice, alias la vieille chouette (ou vache, au choix) qui était venue chercher Jez le jour précédent.

-Bienvenue, mes chers enfants, j'espère que vous avez bien dormis.

-Elle est devenue tarrée. Fit remarquer Matt en chuchotant.

-Elle l'était déjà avant. Répondit sa sœur sur le même ton. Mais là, elle s'est pris un coup sur la tête. Un coup magistral.

-Deux copies ont été retenues. Mes deux chouchous, mes petits amours.

C'en était devenu effrayant pour les enfants. Etait-ce bien la peau de vache, la femme qui se régalait à les punir et qui avait fait revenir les coups de fouets dans l'établissement qui parlait ?

-Je demanderais à Mail et à Jessy Jeevas de monter sur l'estrade, pour que je puisse les embrasser. Ensuite, vous suivrez monsieur Watari.

La fillette s'étouffa avec sa seule et unique tartine à laquelle les enfants avaient le droit. Son frère lui tapota le dos, aussi étonné qu'elle.

Néanmoins, le plus étonnant fut sans aucun doute quand la femme les étreignit.

Elle était bonne pour l'asile. Et en espérant qu'elle ne sortît jamais. Songèrent les enfants.

Le vieux monsieur les congratula avec beaucoup plus de retenu, mais le sourire mystérieux sur ses traits, et la malice de son regard poussèrent la cadette à la vigilance. Les deux se stoppèrent lorsque Watari leur demanda de monter dans la voiture. Non, pas la voiture, la limousine. Noire, classe mais sobre, c'était l'engin le plus luxueux que leurs yeux d'enfants n'avaient jamais eu le loisir d'observer.

-Vous déconnez ? On va pas rentrer là-dedans ? Et puis, où on va d'ailleurs ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je vais vous conduire à la Wammy's house, l'orphelinat que j'ai créé. Mais je vais tout vous expliquer en route. Nous avons un long trajet.

-Hors de question. Déclara nette Jez.

-Rentre.

Elle fit les gros yeux à son frère, qui la poussa doucement vers la voiture. Elle se laissa tout de même entrainée, bien que réticente.

-J'ai fait emballer et mettre dans le coffre tous vos effets personnels.

Le vieil homme leur fit un sourire doux, alors que les deux plus jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans l'appareil.

Mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ce luxe, les deux observaient par la fenêtre, lorsque Watari, assis sur la banquette en face d'eux prit la parole.

-Bien, commençons par le début. Comme vous le savez, hier, je vous ai fait passer un test, pour connaître vos capacités de déductions, vos connaissances etc… et c'est vous deux qui avez obtenu les meilleurs résultats. Etonnement élevés, d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que je vous amène à la Wammy's house.

-Quel est le rapport entre cet orphelinat et nos résultats ?

-J'y viens, Mail. La Wammy's est un orphelinat, certes, mais un orphelinat pour les génies.

-On est pas des génies.

-Si, Jessy. Ces tests le prouvent. La Wammy's house a été créée pour une chose : trouver un successeur à L.

-L ! Vous parlez de l'enquêteur de génie ?

La brune était sous le choc. Sans rire, _elle_, successeur potentiel à ce mec, que personne ne connaissait, mais qui était sans conteste la personne la plus intelligente du monde ? Idée complètement saugrenue.

-C'est exact, je parle de lui.

Le regard de l'homme se fit rêveur, alors qu'il se rappelait de certaines anecdotes, lorsqu'il passait du temps en compagnie du jeune prodige.

-Si je comprends bien, nous allons étudier là-bas, afin d'un jour, peut-être, atteindre le niveau de L. Résuma Matt.

-Oui. Evidemment, vous serez, logez, nourris, pourrez étudier, passer du temps avec les autres orphelins, vous amuser… à la Wammy's.

-C'est marrant, on nous dit toujours ça, lorsqu'on nous amène dans un orphelinat. Voyez le paradis qu'on vient de quitter.

Le ton railleur de l'enfant lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, qui la réprimanda du regard. Mais à leur grande surprise, Watari se mit à rire doucement.

-Excusez-moi d'avoir ri, mais c'est vrai que cet orphelinat était déplorable. Mais j'espère que vous serez mieux là-bas.

Il sourit doucement, et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Jessy Jeevas se dit que, peut-être, ce ne serait pas si mal de placer un peu de confiance en cet homme.

La fatigue l'emporta bien vite vers le pays des rêves, d'où elle n'émergea que lorsque son frère se mit à la secouer énergiquement. Maugréant des insultes incompréhensibles à l'égard de celui-ci, elle tenta de se rendormir, mais Mail insista. Emergeant, elle lui lança un 'Keskiya ?' très constructif.

-Regarde, regarde par la fenêtre. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et là elle comprit. A l'instant même où son regard se posa sur l'immense cours dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrée elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux.

-Autant que je vous prévienne de suite. Aucun élève n'utilise son vrai nom, celui-ci doit rester secret. Vous allez donc utiliser un surnom. J'ai déjà une idée pour chacun, libre à vous d'en trouver un autre ou de garder celui-ci. Pour toi, Mail, ça serait 'Matt' et pour Jessy, 'Jez'.

-Ça me va. Acquiesça 'Matt'.

-Pareil. Autre chose à savoir ?

-Je vais vous accompagner dans le bureau du directeur, Roger. Il vous expliquera tout.

Les trois sortirent de la voiture, et marchèrent dans l'allée. Faites de pavés, elle était ancienne mais belle. Mais ce qui avait capté leur regard était le gigantesque bâtiment de style victorien. La plus belle bâtisse qu'ils n'eurent jamais vue. Haute, et d'une couleur grise sobre, elle était d'un luxe discret. Tout était assurément cher, mais trop délicat pour que ça soit désagréable. Leurs pas résonnaient doucement sur le parquet du couloir, alors qu'ils longeaient des salles du cœur de l'orphelinat. Soudain, Watari s'arrêta devant une porte à double battants et frappa deux petits coups.

-Entrez.

La voix était douce et agréable, presque semblable à celle de leur guide.

Derrière un bureau en chêne noir, rangé, se tenait un homme, entre deux âges, aux cheveux grisonnants, mais à l'allure classe. Il leur adressa un sourire attendrit, et leur proposa de s'assoir. Les deux enfants furent étonnés de s'enfoncer dans les doux fauteuils. C'était si agréable !

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Wammy's house, je suis Roger, le directeur de l'établissement. Et vous devez être Mail et Jez Jeevas. Avez-vous choisit un surnom ?

-Oui, Matt et Jez.

-Ce sont de beaux noms. J'espère tout d'abord que le peu que vous avez vu vous plait. Je suppose que Watari vous a déjà expliqué pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Pour atteindre le niveau afin de devenir le successeur de L.

-C'est cela, Jez. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi, mais vous ne commencerez les cours que demain. Dans votre chambre vous attendent vos emplois du temps, ainsi que vos effets personnels, des affaires scolaires, et de nouveaux vêtements. Marie, qui attend devant la porte va vous conduire aux salles de bains, filles et garçons, si vous en avez envie. Après, elle vous guidera à vos chambres. Matt, tu devras cohabiter avec un jeune garçon, Mello, Jez, tu as la chance d'avoir une chambre pour toi seule, mais tu comprendras que si une jeune recrue arrive, tu devras la partager.

-Ca me semble logique.

-Nous vous remercions pour ce que vous faites pour nous. Assura Matt.

Roger eut un sourire bienveillant, et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle aussi les accueillit avec une gentillesse et une douceur propre à l'endroit, et comme précédemment indiqué, les mena dans la salle de bain. La pièce de droite était celle de fille, et celle de gauche était pour les garçons.

-Matt, tu es grand maintenant, alors je respecterais cela et n'entrerais pas. Du moins, sur l'un des éviers, tu trouveras poser de nouveaux habits, et deux serviettes. –Elle lui sourit- Et pour toi aussi, Jez.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la remercia, et entrèrent chacun dans une pièce. Pour en ressortir, et aller dans celle dans laquelle l'autre venait d'entrer. Marie ne put retenir un léger rire devant ces deux-là.

L'eau chaude rougissait la peau de l'enfant. Un pur délice à ses yeux, elle qui pendant si longtemps n'avait put gouter à ce plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit, on la conduisit directement à sa chambre, où elle découvrit une armoire pleine de vêtements, une petite bibliothèque, un petit bureau, avec deux chaises, une commode, et un lit superposé. Elle eut tôt fait de s'endormir dans celui du bas.

**~X~**

Dans un autre couloir, se tenait un garçon. Agé de dix ans, il se tenait devant une porte. La porte de sa chambre. Il y frappa quelques petits coups et entra. Un jeune garçon blond releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Mello détestait qu'on le dérange alors qu'il faisait ses exercices. Non, il détestait qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

-Euh… bonjour ?

Matt n'était pas doué avec les relations humaines. Pas du tout.

-'Lut. T'es qui ?

-Mai… Matt. Tu dois être Mello. Je suis ton nouveau… camarade de chambre.

-Mouais… t'es arrivé aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais.

Le blond le détailla du regard et se replongea dans ses devoirs, croquant un biscuit chocolaté.

Matt le regarda faire un moment puis détailla sa chambre. En tout point semblable à celle de sa sœur, elle montrait au contraire de celle-ci, que quelqu'un y habitait depuis un certain temps : des objets qui trainaient sur la commode, l'armoire entrebâillée, les fenêtres ouvertes… le jeune garçon, vêtu de son pyjama, monta à l'échelle, et se coucha dans le lit du haut. Lorsque la lampe du bureau s'éteignant, lui indiquant que son camarade avait terminé, il entama la conversation.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es à la Wammy's ?

-Trois ans. Depuis que j'en ai six.

-Moi j'ai dix ans. Et… t'aime bien cet endroit ?

-J'ai vu pire niveau orphelinat.

-Je confirme.

Les deux se turent, l'un fixant le plafond, l'autre ayant fermé les yeux.

-Bonne nuit.

-Ouais, bonne nuit…

-On doit se réveiller à quelle heure ?

-7h00, les cours commencent à 8.

-Merci.

Matt songea que, finalement, la vie ici ne serait peut-être pas si terrible.

**~X~**

Jez reprit pied dans la réalité, regrettant le bon vieux temps. Ce temps à la Wammy's, la simplicité, et leur but : devenir le plus fort.

Son regard dévia vers le jeune blond habillé de cuir à quelques mètres d'elles.

_Le sourire innocent mais espiègle du petit garçon._

Le sourire sadique qu'il abordait désormais.

_Ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement pur, reflétant une intelligence et une vivacité hors pair._

Les yeux azurs remplies d'une envie de vengeance et d'une rancœur refoulée.

_Les habits discrets de l'enfant._

Le cuir de ceux de l'adulte.

Mello…

Il avait changé, plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

Le crac sonore des dents du jeune blond sur la tablette de chocolat la sortit une seconde fois de ses pensées, alors qu'elle contrôla la rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait. Mello, s'en étant rendu compte, lui offrit un sourire amusé et moqueur, que la fille trouvait purement insupportable.

Jez tourna les talons, en direction de la sortie.

-Où tu vas ?

Ça aurait pu passer pour de l'inquiétude, ou même de l'intérêt, sans son ton dur qui démontrait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de bouger sans qu'il en donne l'autorisation. Cette constatation lui fit emmètre un grognement. Le ton employé par Mello ne lui avait pas plu.

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, Mello. Je vais où je veux, quand je veux.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue. Je doute que ça soit pour faire l'échange. T'aurais-je manqué ?

Et elle, elle doutait de pouvoir lui dire : 'ouais, j'avais vachement envie de te revoir, le truc c'est que là, je bosse pour Near –autrement dit ton rival et ennemi- et je dois improviser pour vous soutirer des infos, et une fois ça fait, retourner au siège sur SPK avec la death note.'.

Non, décidemment, ça ne le faisait pas.

Improvisation…

Panne d'inspiration, quand tu nous tiens…

-Effectivement, je n'étais pas là pour l'échange. Comme tu le sais, je suis aussi mafieuse. Et je suis là pour te proposer une alliance.

Bravo ma belle, tu t'es mise dans une merde… tu vas lui proposer quoi, après, hein ? Railla une petite voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Jez –qui se doutait qu'elle était devenue folle.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que je ferais une alliance avec toi ?

Excellente question !

C'était officiel, elle était devenue folle.

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être par-ce-que j'ai un informateur auprès de Near ?

Elle s'enfonçait, et en arrivait au point de non-retour des excuses minables.

-Je suis censé y croire ?

-Libre à toi. Mais méfie-toi de la collaboration entre L & N.

-L est mort.

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit à Near.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas…

La femme passa l'encadrement de la porte et repartit.

Evidemment, elle avait oublié le fait qu'elle se trouvait en plein désert.

Nous allons donc passer son humiliation devant un Mello victime d'une crise de fou rire.

**~X~**

Allongée dans un des lits miteux de la planque, entourée d'hommes, pour la plupart ivres, Jez soupira. Mello n'était qu'un rustre. La mettre dans le même dortoir que tous ces sous-fifres, pervers, alcooliques, mal élevés, et elle en passait des meilleurs ! En plus, ces idiots n'avaient pas dut voir des femmes depuis des lustres, à en croire les avances… un peu trop poussées qu'ils lui avaient faits quelques heures plus tôt. Enfonçant sa tête profondément dans l'oreiller tout, sauf moelleux, en grognant, elle jura. Mais ce n'était pas possible de ronfler comme ça !

Un membre vola. Et Jez se retrouva avec la jambe d'un de ses porcs endormis sur elle. Malheureusement, elle était toujours attachée au reste du corps. Quoi que, ça, elle pouvait toujours l'arranger. Résistant à la furieuse envie de prendre son couteau, attaché à sa ceinture de pyjama, et de couper la jambe du crétin –qui ne tenait probablement pas à la vie vu sa position actuelle-, l'espionne repoussa la jambe. Deux heures plus tard, vers trois heures du matin, elle se leva, partit se changer dans la salle de bain miteuse, et sortit de la chambre. Arrivant dans un long corridor, tout à fait sordide, elle partit à droite, espérant trouver un moyen de contacter Near. De préférence, sans se faire griller, évidemment. Au pire si elle se faisait prendre la main dans le sac, elle pourrait…

Une esquisse de plan se forma dans sa tête. Rasant les murs, après s'être minutieusement appliquée à vérifier que ses deux pistolets étaient chargés, que son couteau était bien dans sa botte, qu'il y avait bien ses grenades dans sa veste et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun émetteurs, caméra ou micro sur elle, Jez suivit le couloir, sans un bruit. S'arrêtant à la première porte qu'elle rencontra, elle colla l'oreille contre celle-ci. Et reconnu le timbre de la voix de son rivale. Se retenant de jurer par peur de se faire repérer, car elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot, elle avisa une plaque d'aération sur le plafond. Mais, comme dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait pas de solution de simplicité, elle était trop haute. Bon, de toutes manières, l'idée de ramper dans une de ces bouches étroites et sales ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que la poignée de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Mello se tournait. Entrant avec précipitation dans la pièce d'en face, de s'accordant qu'une mince fente afin de voir qui sortait, elle retint de justesse un hoquet d'horreur. _Son frère_. _Son frère sortait_. Mais bon sang, _son frère_ quoi ! Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Et là, tout se déroula rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Jez saisit la main du bras droit de Mello, et d'une prise de judo, le fit basculer en avant, fracassant la porte, seule protection entre Mello, Matt et elle. Faisant un salto arrière en dégainant ses deux pistolets, elle en pointa un en direction de l'homme qui se relevait déjà, et Mello.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était vraiment une plaie.

Mais déjà, les hommes déboulaient. Une bonne vingtaine, à vue d'œil.

-Son nom ! Hurla l'homme qu'elle avait précédemment attaqué.

Jack ouvrit la bouche. La balle se ficha dans son palais. Il tomba, raide mort.

Toutes les armes se braquèrent sur la fille, qui lança une grenade fumigène. Tirant sur les quatre vis retenant une plaque d'aération de la chambre, elle sauta sur le bureau, pour se hisser dans celle-ci, et marcha rapidement à quatre pattes. Elle déboucha rapidement dehors, et reconnu la moto de son frère.

Quelques fils coupés plus tard, elle roulait à plus de 200 km/h dans le désert, le plus loin possible de la planque.

C'avait été un désastre. Tout était de sa faute. Alors que Near comptait sur elle ! Une heure plus tard, elle s'arrêta, pensant être assez loin. Fouillant sous le siège, elle trouva l'un des innombrables portables de Matt.

_-Ici N._

_-Near, c'est Jez. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai foiré. Merde… je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai même pas la death note._

_-Nous avons perdu sa localisation : ils l'avaient envoyée avec un missile._

_-Merde. _

_-Tu as obtenues quelques informations ?_

_-Ouais, surtout une sordide._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Le moyen de tuer à partir d'une image._

_-Rentre. Je t'envoie un hélicoptère de la base la plus proche. Ne bouge pas, mais…_

_-pette la batterie pour pas qu'on me repère, je sais. Je ne bougerais pas. _

Ecrasant la carte sous sa grosse botte, elle s'assit sur un rocher proche d'elle. Se frappant le crâne avec sa paume, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. En trois ans de métiers, elle n'avait foiré que trois missions. Deux 'foirées' car sa couverture avait grillée, et… et celle-là. Mais là, c'était encore pire que ça. Elle n'aurait pas dut perdre son contrôle ainsi. De toute manière, si elle s'était faire griller par Matt et Mello, ce dernier n'aurait rient tenté, alors que le rouquin surprotecteur était là.

-Merde…

Ce n'était qu'un faible grognement. La brune avait envie de frapper contre quelque chose. De tout casser. Mais les rochers et le sable ne correspondaient pas aux pulsions de rage de la cadette Jeevas. Un bruit de moteur, lointain se fit entendre. Soupirant de joie que l'hélicoptère ai été aussi rapide, elle pâlit brusquement à la vue de l'épaisse fumée à l'horizon. Non, pas de la fumée : du sable soulevé par tous les camions noirs de la mafia. Se jetant sur la moto, et la faisant démarrée au quart de tour, en oubliant sa promesse faite à Near de rester sur sa position, elle poussa le moteur à bout. Elle crut que le compteur allait exploser, alors que les voitures s'approchaient toujours un peu plus. Ses entrailles se nouèrent. Elle allait mourir. D'un enchainement presque acrobatique, elle lâcha le guidon, plongea une main dans sa veste, et l'une sur l'un de ses deux pistolets, dans le bas de son dos. Elle lança la grenade, le plus près possible des voitures, mais en l'air, et tira une balle dedans, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'amorcer. Elle explosa, soulevant des gerbes de sable, qui firent écran afin qu'on ne puisse voir la direction qu'elle emprunta. Fonça dans un labyrinthe d'immenses rochers, de plusieurs mètres de hauts, formant des plateaux en altitude, elle prit des virages plus que sérés, dans des endroits où les voitures ne pourraient clairement pas passer.

**~X~**

Matt resta figé de stupeur. Il rêvait. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Oui, c'était absolument impossible que sa sœur, sa petite sœur inoffensive soit habillée comme un voyou, ait deux flingues, soit une pro du judo, ait des bombes fumigènes, et ait scapé par une bouche d'aération. Hein, c'était tout simplement stupide. N'est-ce-pas ? Il en aurait presque fait tomber sa clope. Non, rectification faite, elle était déjà par terre. Se tournant lentement vers son meilleur ami qui jurait en croquant furieusement une tablette de chocolat, il remarqua la panique que la fille non-identifiée –car ça ne pouvait **pas** être sa sœur- avait semé, et secoua la tête.

-Fermez-là !

Tous se stoppèrent, n'osant regarder le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, n'ayant pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres. Il était clairement furax.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ta sœur, Matt, c'était ta sœur.

Pour peu il en serait tombé à la renverse tellement ça lui paraissait improbable. Jez était une fille refermée, sérieuse et travailleuse. Pas un voyou sachant se servir de flingues et capable de faire une sortie aussi… aussi James Bond quoi !

-C'est pas possible.

-C'est la chef de la mafia Japonaise. 'Fin, j'ai des doutes maintenant.

Et là, le grand-frère trop protecteur eut la soudaine envie de rire. Non, sans déconner. Jez ? Ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne !

Les yeux d'un vert profond et les cheveux de jais de la fille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et la possibilité que oui, ils parlaient bien de Jessica Jeevas s'imposa à lui.

Il ferma les yeux, ses mèches rousses recouvrant ses lunettes. Il entendit vaguement que Mello ordonnait à ses hommes de la pourchasser.

La pourchasser ?

Il soupira : c'était peine perdue, s'il voulait pourchasser sa sœur, ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait l'en empêcher, il était beaucoup trop butté pour ça. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que faire confiance à Jez, en espérant qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. Après tout, n'était-ce-pas ce qu'elle avait toujours fait ?

**J'ose espérer que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Chapitre posté tardivement, certes, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre trois :**

Avec une veste en cuir en lambeau, un jean dans le même état, des cheveux en bataille, et une moto magnifique, mais criblée de balle, il est facile de passer inaperçu à New-York. Mais pas dans le trou perdu dans lequel Jez venait d'arriver. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se gara devant une taverne, dans laquelle elle entra. S'installant au bar et commandant le café le plus fort qu'on puisse lui servir, elle soupira.

-Et bien, ma petite dame, vous me semblez bien fatiguée !

Elle fut presque touchée que le barman s'inquiète pour elle. Presque.

-Je suis crevée, ouais.

-Vous… semblez amochée. Et vous saignée de la joue, vous êtes sure que ça va ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Vous m'en direz tant. Vous cherchez un hôtel ?

-Non, je suis de passage.

-Vous êtes une criminelle en cavale ?

Elle dut lui jeter un drôle de regard vu qu'il éclata de rire.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'en vois tant ! Et, sauf votre respect, vous m'en avez tout l'air.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fugitive.

-Disons… que dernièrement je n'ai pas trainé avec les bonnes personnes.

L'homme lui sourit franchement en lui donnant une grande tasse de café. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et le but cul sec, sous le regard étonné du barman.

-Euh… vous en voulez un autre ?

-Je ne suis pas prête de dormir, alors oui, s'il vous plait.

-Juste par curiosité depuis quand vous ne dormez pas ?

-Deux, trois jours. Pourquoi ?

-… ce n'est rien.

Trois cafés plus tard, et la notes payée, elle repartit.

Premier arrêt : la boutique de fringues au coin de la rue.

Flânant entre les rayons, la pensée fugace d'être une fille normale la traversa. Un regard sur ses habits déchirés sous l'impact des balles qui l'avaient frôlée suffit à la ramener à la réalité. Secouant la tête, Jez attrapa un jean noir, un débardeur blanc, et un sweet de la même couleur, et partit se changer dans la cabine d'essayage. Découpant les étiquettes à l'aide du couteau qu'elle avait toujours dans la bottine, elle rabattit la capuche, et sortit par l'arrière-boutique. Marchant jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique, elle s'arrêta devant celle-ci. Elle avait envie d'appeler Near, mais ça serait loin d'être judicieux : il serait trop facile de tracer l'appel, malgré le nombre abominable de serveurs utilisés par l'albinos afin qu'on ne puisse le repérer. Téléphoner à son frère ? Bof. Il la tuerait. Et puis lui dire : 'hey, salut frérot, désolée pour tout à l'heure, t'a dut être un peu choqué, mais en fait, c'était pas ma faute, fallait que je sauve ma couverture, tu vois ? Et puis, je pouvais pas te dire que j'étais agent secrète, un peu comme James Bond, tu vois ?' ça craignait quand même un peu. Par contre, demander à Mello de dire à ses chiens de gardes qu'étaient ses sous-fifres de lui foutre la paix, là, ça serait cool. Et puis, ça serait une provocation gratuite. Mais elle encourait le risque de se faire repérer, et de les voir rappliquer. Jez se mordit la lèvre inferieur, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Soupirant, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle inséra une pièce, composa le numéro, et posa le combiné sur son oreille. Quelques 'bip' plus tard, une voix se fit entendre.

_-Ouais ?_

_-Matt ?_

_-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_-… à la cinglée qui a fait une sortie de ouf. _

_-Jez ? A ce propos… tu as intérêt à t'expliquer. _

Aille… vu le ton de son frère… et merde.

_-Euh… D'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais dans la planque de Mello !?_

_-… explique-toi avant._

_-Je peux te dire la même chose ! _

_-Jez !_

_-Matt !_

_-Où est ma moto ?_

_-Mat… quoi ?_

_-J'espère pour toi qu'elle est en bon état. _

Un coup d'œil à la dite 'moto' –qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus un tas de ferraille criblé de balles- lui suffit pour comprendre que le chouchou de son frère, après ses consoles, étaient dans un état qui lui couterait la vie.

_-Euh… oui ?_

_-Jeeeez ?_

_-J'dois raccrocher, passe le bonjour à Mello ! _

Elle reposa brusquement le téléphone, prise d'un fou rire. Ouais, elle allait se faire tuer ! D'ailleurs, y'avait des motards peu engeant qui arrivaient vers elle.

Shit.

Prenant littéralement ses jambes à son coup, elle entra dans la première boutique qu'elle vu. De la lingerie fine. Si Dieu existe, faite que Mello ne fasse pas partit des motards, sinon, elle allait se suicider. C'était vraiment trop humiliant que d'être trouvée dans un magasin de lingerie alors qu'on était censé être chef de la mafia. Non, sans rire. En plus, c'était quoi cet ensemble rose fluo qu'elle venait de se prendre dans la gueule en se cachant ?

**~X~**

Les dés tombaient de la table. Le château s'effondrait. Sur la chaise, Near les regardaient tombés, les points serrés et la mâchoire contractée. Des quintes de toux, des coups de feu, des hurlements. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il savait déjà que tous ses agents se suicidaient. Derrière lui, les agents Lester, Lidner et Gevanni essayer de résonner leurs collègues. En vain. Mello avait deux coups d'avance. Il avait la death note. Et le moyen de connaitre le nom de ses agents.

Il se demanda si Jez était encore en vie.

Il y avait environ 42% de chances qu'elle le soit.

Il se leva, s'assit à terre, et recommença son château de dés, non pas sur la table, mais sur le sol. A côté d'un cadavre au visage crispé par la peur. Il le voyait sans le voir. Dans la pièce, régnait un silence macabre. Tous étaient silencieux, et pâles. Le SPK ne comptait plus que quatre agents. Peut-être cinq, si Jez avait survécut.

-N-Near ? Que faisons-nous ?

-Nous attendons des nouvelles de Jez. Elle va venir. Probablement. Il faut qu'elle nous fasse un compte rendu des troupes de Mello.

-Mais, êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit de Mello ?

-Il n'y a même plus de marge d'erreur possible : j'en suis persuadé, à 100%.

L'albinos continuait à empiler les petits carrés blancs.

-Agent Lester, agent Gevanni, s'il-vous-plaît… occupez-vous des corps.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Bientôt, Near et Hal se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

-L'agent spéciale Shini… vous croyez vraiment en elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Elle est intelligente. Quelque chose de vraiment inattendu à dut se passer pour qu'elle se fasse repérer.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous envoyé lors de cette mission ?

-Sa relation avec Mello, sans aucuns doutes. Mais c'est aussi une tête brûlée, malgré qu'elle soit calme. Elle avait compris l'implication de Mello dans cette affaire, et elle aurait, tôt ou tard fait quelque chose d'impulsif et d'imprévu pour se rapprocher de lui, et essayer de l'arrêter. En l'envoyant, j'espère que ça lui suffira, et qu'elle n'interviendra plus impulsivement, afin de ne pas faire un imprévu dans mes plans.

La blonde ne dit rien après le monologue du jeune homme, qui continuait inlassablement de construire son édifice en dés.

Mello… il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas l'albinos.

**~X~**

Ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas rattrapée. Au moins, pas la première fois. Matt ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou énervé. Dans un sens, il se doutait que Mello ne serait pas tendre avec elle s'ils venaient à se revoir. Mais d'un autre, il voulait la voir, pour comprendre.

Mail Jeevas soupira. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être comme ça. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jez, tout était toujours plus compliqué. Un second soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentit l'aura meurtrière de son meilleur ami –visiblement très légèrement en colère (saisissez le sarcasme)- qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Bon, au moins il avait la certitude que Jez leur avait filé des doigts en pleine ville. Mello ne devait pas s'en remettre.

-Où est-elle !?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Autant l'un été énervé, autant l'autre était blasé.

-Te fous pas de moi, tu dois bien avoir un moyen de la tracer !

-Elle n'est pas con, et je lui ai appris pas mal de trucs pour se camoufler. 'Puis, Mello, chuis pas con non plus, je ne vais pas t'aider à descendre ma sœur en t'indiquant où elle est.

Mello le fusilla du regard. En réalité, Matt était le seul immunisé à ce regard. Et encore : son meilleur ami était dans une colère aussi noire qu'indescriptible. En réalité, il remerciait intérieurement Jez de ne pas avoir téléphoné à Mello pour lui chercher des noises.

D'ailleurs, son téléphone sonnait. Il s'en saisit et décrocha.

Il reconnut de suite la voix, mais ne voulant pas croire qu'elle était aussi stupide, il demanda quand même, juste histoire d'en avoir la certitude.

Merde, il avait prononcé son nom : Mello bouillonnait.

Il raccrocha, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Se tournant vers le blondinet qui croquait furieusement dans sa tablette de chocolat, il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

-Elle te passe le bonjour.

S'en suivit d'une course dans toute la planque, l'un essayant de ne pas se faire étriper par l'autre.

**~X~**

Bon. Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était planquée dans une pile de sous-vêtement, et à en croire sa montre, il était 13h49. Et à croire son horloge interne, il était plus que temps de se nourrir. Sortant timidement la tête de la pile et grimaçant à la culotte jaune fluo accrochée dans ses cheveux, elle se redressa en se massant son dos douloureux. Sortant de la réserve, elle s'approcha de la vendeuse qui lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Je suppose que les gars de tout à l'heure étaient pour vous.

-Ca se voir tant que ça ?

Elle rit et lui lança un clin d'œil.

-Vous devriez éviter le coin des usines désaffectées à l'ouest.

-Vous les y avez envoyés ?

-Ils ne laissaient rien présager de bon, alors…

-Euh… merci ?

C'était la seconde à la protéger. Les gens de cette ville étaient des anges gardiens !

-Excusez-moi, il n'y aurait pas un endroit où louer des véhicules ?

-Il y'a un aéroport à deux heures en taxi, si vous voulez !

-Merci beaucoup.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, et la brune sortit. Elle n'était pas stupide, ça sentait le coup foireux. Empruntant divers ruelles, elle entra dans un autre magasin de vêtements, pour s'acheter un jean clair, et un pull à grosses mailles noir, où elle cacha ses pistolets et ses deux grenades. Achetant une ceinture en tissu, à l'aide de laquelle elle noua son couteau sur son bras, afin de le faire glisser, si besoin était, elle prit une paire de converse, une paire de grosses lunettes, et un bonnet. Après avoir payé, elle alla s'acheter un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. S'accoudant au mur d'une ruelle pour faire le point, elle soupira longuement. Après avoir mangé rapidement, elle investit le peu d'argent restant dans un vieux portable et dans une carte prépayée. Le genre de truc chiant à tracer. Flânant dans les rues, l'air de rien, parlant dans le combiné de son téléphone à une amie imaginaire qui venait de lui faire une super blague, elle avisa la station de taxi, s'apercevant sans surprise que tous les chauffeurs étaient des hommes qu'elle avait aperçu dans la planque de Mello. Pauvre vendeuse corrompue qui pensait qu'elle se jetterait dans la gueule du loup si facilement…

En revanche, elle avait parlé d'usines désaffectées. Et on y trouvait pleins de choses sympas, là-bas !

**~X~**

Jez avait toujours eu le don de le gonfler. Parfois même plus que ce stupide Near. Mais là, elle battait tous les records. Remarque, ce n'était pas comme si Mello lui avait fait confiance, mais elle avait tué son homme. Jack, celui qui possédait les yeux de shinigamis. Pire encore, elle l'avait fait passer pour un incapable. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. En plus, Matt ne se montrait franchement pas coopérant. Il allait devoir faire des recherches sur elle, savoir si elle était vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être, à savoir une mafieuse. Chose dont il doutait fortement. En plus, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Bon par où commencer ? Il n'était pas Matt, qui savait entrer dans n'importe quelle base de données. Il se démerdait pas mal, mais son meilleur ami était un pro.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais te dire ça, mais…

Mail soupira.

-Jez n'est pas mafieuse.

-Ca, je m'en doutais, rumina Mello.

-Elle est espionne, et bosse pour la France.

Ça, par contre, choco-man ne s'en doutait pas.

-Ce qui impliquerait qu'elle est de mèche avec Near, raisonna-t-il.

Le rouquin ne savait pas s'il avait eu raison d'en informer le blond, mais ça n'aurait pas été astucieux de ne pas le prévenir, compte tenu du fait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il l'aurait su. Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir quelle précaution il prendrait vis-à-vis de ça. Pas qu'il veuille la mort de sa sœur, après tout, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait s'occuper seule d'elle, juste que… ça l'amusait, cet esprit de concurrence entre elle et lui. Il sourit, alluma une cigarette, et continua une partie sur sa PSP. Mello, lui, mangeait son chocolat, plongé dans ses réflexions. Ayant momentanément oublié qu'il était dans une rage noire à cause d'une certaine peste, il réfléchissait. Si Near et Jez bossaient ensemble, ça n'allait pas l'arranger. Pas du tout, même. Car elle avait beau être insupportable, elle venait de prouver qu'elle était dangereuse. Quelle plaie…

**~X~**

Bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que des usines désaffectées soient aussi flippantes. Et ce foutu soleil qui s'était caché derrière ces énormes nuages ! Jez ferma les yeux un instant, et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute. Bon… se mâchouillant la lèvre inferieur, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Tous les génies avaient des tiques :

L : sa façon de s'assoir et le sucre qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de journée.

Near : sa façon de s'assoir et ses jouets.

Matt : ses jeux vidéo et ses chères clopes.

Mello : Son chocolat.

Jez, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à vraiment se concentrer sans s'attacher les cheveux et mordiller sa lèvre. C'est con, mais ça aide, d'après la jeune femme.

Observant les tas de ferrailles qui l'entouraient, son cerveau analysa chaque pièce. Bon, la vieille moto, là-bas avait l'air en mauvais état. Elle s'en approcha, testa le moteur qui crachota. Dégotant un peu d'huile afin d'en enduire les mécanismes, elle partit chercher de la peinture. Entre trois usines, elle devrait bien trouver quelque chose lui permettant de se faire un moyen de transport passant inaperçu, non ? Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, elle réussit à dégoter une plaque d'immatriculation. Ok, ça n'allait pas l'aider à retaper sa moto, mais en revanche, en voler une et remplacer la plaque…

Bref, elle allait encore devoir marcher, et elle détestait ça. Etre espion ne signifiait pas qu'on était toujours hyper motivé. Et Jez était une flemmarde de première. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, après un ultime soupire, de cacher la plaque sous son pull, et de se mettre à courir. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant un bar miteux. Elle y entra, histoire de se désaltérer. Marchant vers le fond du comptoir, un imprudent –aussi dit suicidaire- lui mit la main au cul. Et se retrouva encastrer dans le billard à cinq mètre derrière lui, en moins de temps qu'il n'en lui aurait fallu pour dire : ''ouf''. S'accoudant au comptoir, enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête, Jez se maudit intérieurement. Faire sa maligne comme ça… une gifle aurait suffi. Surtout qu'il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle et qu'il avait l'air furax. Attendez… le mec qu'elle venait d'envoyer dans la machine et qui venait vers elle… ce s'rait pas un des mecs de Mello… ah, si. Et lui là-bas ? Aussi. Et lui ? Ouais. Et l'autre ? Ouais. Et merde.

-M'sieur le barman ? Y'aurais pas une sortit de secours s'il vous plait ?

-Ils vous en veulent tous !?

-… Non ?

Un téléphone sonna, et le colosse le plus proche d'elle répondit. Il était à deux mètres, et elle pouvait tout entendre. Remarque, l'autre idiot avait mis le hautparleur sans faire exprès. Heureusement qu'il était costaud, par-ce-que, niveau intelligence… il brillait pas.

-Stark, vous l'avez trouvée ?

-Elle est juste devant moi, patron.

Mello…

Pour sortir d'un bar, optez par la porte, par-ce-que atterrir dans des bouts de verre après avoir explosé la fenêtre, ça fait franchement mal.

**~X~**

-Rentrez. Laissez la filer, et bougez-vous. Vole 65 239A, direction New-York.

La voix de Mello était sèche. Le 'boss' n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et attrapa une tablette de chocolat.

-Et après ?

-On s'en va. Je vais aller rejoindre le cahier, dans une autre base. Je compte sur toi pour espionner l'équipe de 'L'.

Matt acquiesça d'un signe de tête, attrapa un sac à dos, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Matt ! Y'a une moto, derrière. Vu que Jez à 'emprunté' la tienne…

-Merci, mec.

Le rouquin eu tôt fait d'arriver près du véhicule. Il grimpa sur la moto, et démarra. De grandes gerbes de sables étaient soulevées, à cause de la vitesse. Ses lunettes placées devant les yeux, il filait en plein désert. Direction la citée des Anges. Destination finale : N-Y.

_**Avis ?Review ?**_


End file.
